The present disclosure relates generally to the field of advertisements. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a selection of advertisements for display on a media channel.
Advertisements may be displayed on a media channel (e.g., a television, a laptop, personal computer (PC), tablet, another device for accessing the Internet, a mobile phone, another mobile device, etc.). For example, advertisements may be commercials shown during a commercial break of a television program, advertisements may appear on a website a user is browsing, etc. A person may be using multiple media channels simultaneously. For example, someone may be watching television and surfing the Internet on a tablet at the same time.